


Christmas Wish

by Sansaswords



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansaswords/pseuds/Sansaswords
Summary: What if Macy needed a reason to fight harder to bring Harry back? What if she somehow travelled a few years into the future to see the life she could have?





	1. Lonely streets on Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> You guys I've been watching a lot of Hallmark movies lately and this is the result. Also I needed something to make me feel better about that mid- season finale ending. So I hope you enjoy and leave me your thoughts.  
> By the way thank you all for the comments on my previous work, it really means a lot and it's what's motivated me to write more.

 

Macy slammed the front door. She needed some air, Charity’s words still resonating inside her head “There’s nothing the Elders can do, we can’t get involved”

What the hell? Why did they even exist if they couldn’t help in situations like this? Wasn’t Charity supposed to care about Harry? Macy had never trusted her in the first place, she knew there was something off about her. And now she knew she was right.

Macy couldn’t take the thought of Harry falling inside that awful fire pit out of her head. He looked so terrified, he was literally dragged away from them, from her, it made her heart ache every time she remembered.

She didn’t know where she was going she just walked aimlessly. It was still snowing, it hadn’t stopped snowing all day. Snow covered every inch of every front yard reflecting all the lights families had hung around their homes, it truly made for a beautiful Christmas Eve night, shame she was feeling so heartbroken so she couldn’t appreciate the beauty of it. She just felt cold.

She walked by one of the most heavily decorated houses, the front yard was full of bright Christmas lights, they had a giant Santa with reindeers and a sleigh, they had gone all out. She could see the family sitting by the tree trough one of the windows.

The mother was holding the youngest kid of the family, he was sleeping on her lap while the dad was playing with the two eldest daughters, they were all wearing matching Christmas pajamas. It was a beautiful sight.

Macy had never had that, sure her dad had always tried to make the best of it even though it was only the two of them. But she had always longed for a big family, having lots of people over for Christmas dinner, she longed for the noise, the bright and loud family picture you see in every Christmas movie ever. She thought she was gonna get it this year but of course the universe couldn’t allow that, it had to take one of the new members of her family away on Christmas Eve!

She felt warm tears running through her face, she hadn’t realized she’d been crying. It was so cold and she was so tired yet she didn’t want to go to sleep. She needed to find something, anything to bring Harry back.

“Are you lost dear?” Macy turned around startled trying to wipe her tears away.

It was an old man, he was short, well shorter than Macy, had a big belly and a white beard _“would you look at that”_ she thought, she would have laughed at the irony if she hadn’t been so sad.

“Nobody should be alone on Christmas you know” he smiled at her, it strangely made her feel better.

“I’m not lost… I’m not alone either” he looked around and raised an eyebrow mockingly. “I mean… I’m here alone but my sisters are waiting for me at home”

“You should go then, it’s a cold night and it’s only going to get colder” Macy nodded. He was right, she shouldn’t be wasting her time. Every second she wasted without a solution it was a second Harry was alone in hell. Her heart ached again.

 “You’re right, I should be going” she looked around confused trying to find her way home, she had been walking for a long time after all.

“Are you sure you aren’t lost?” The old man had a knowing smile on his face.

“Maybe I am, I didn’t know where I was going and I guess I lost my way” she admitted.

“Don’t worry dear, I’ve lived a long time around here I can help you find your way back” Macy knew she shouldn’t trust the first person who offered her help, especially after the giant bug incident. Maybe she should be more suspicious of people, but honestly she just didn’t have the energy to care right now so she decided to let the old man help her. She told him where she lived and he walked her to a street that Macy could recognize.

“Thank you for helping me” Macy said.

“It’s okay” he smiled at her “Merry Christmas”

“Merry Christmas” she turned around making her way back home when she heard the old man speak again.

“Don’t look so sad, everything will work out in the end”

“What?” she turned around quickly but the old man wasn’t there anymore. Macy quickened her pace back home. She didn’t know if she had imagined the man talking but she didn’t want to find out. She wanted to be home with her sisters where she’d be safe in case the old man turned out to be a demon or something, it would be just her luck wouldn’t it?

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as she walked into the house Maggie’s arms were all over her.

“I was so worried about you” she was squeezing her so hard Macy thought she was gonna run out of air. ”Mel told me to leave you alone, that you needed some air, but with everything that happened I just…”

“It’s alright Maggie, I’m back, I’m here” Macy told her reassuringly. Maggie finally let go of her. “Where’s everybody?”

“Mel went to talk to Jada, see if she can help us with Harry. Charity left after you ran away, she erased Galvin’s memories by the way, and Parker…” Maggie sighed, she was still mad at him, Macy could tell just by the look on her sister’s face. “Parker took Galvin home, I’m going to meet him now to talk to him. Maybe he can help us find a way to bring Harry back” Maggie held Macy’s hand “I was waiting for you, I didn’t want you to come back to an empty house”

“Thank you Maggie” Macy was holding back tears, she was so moved by Maggie’s affection.

“Maybe you could check the Book of Shadows again, see if we missed something”

“Yeah, I need something to do, we have to get him back Maggie, we have to”

“We will Macy, I promise you” Maggie hugged her again. “I have to go now”

“Be safe please Maggie, I don’t trust Parker, I know he tried to save us but it’s his fault Harry’s gone”

“I know, that’s why I have to make him help us” Maggie kissed her cheek goodbye “I’ll be safe I promise”

 

* * *

 

 

Macy had been reading the Book of Shadows for hours now, nothing, it was useless. She was so tired, her eyes kept closing. “ _just for a while_ ” she thought, she felt so hopeless as she laid her head down on the Book of Shadows _“I just wish I knew if this is all worth it, if it’s gonna be okay”_ She felt herself drift off, the image of a terrified Harry burning in her brain.

 

“WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP AAAAAAAAH MOMMY WAKE UP!”

Macy opened her eyes groggily “ _what?”_

“WAKE UUUUUUUUP IS TREE SHOPPING DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY MOMMY” a little girl of about four was pulling on her sleeve.

“WHAT?”


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy wakes up in the same place but when is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, the second chapter. Thank you all for the comments in the last one, it really encourages me to keep on writing.

To say Macy was shocked would be the understament of the century. She was sleeping on what looked like her bed from home, but the décor had changed, there were new pictures around and apparently a new big closet she didn’t remember buying. She felt another tug on her sleeve, a pair of green eyes staring at her.

“WAKE UP WAKE UP”

“Maddie! Daddy told us to let Mommy sleep” Another little girl entered the room. She looked older, around six or sevenish if she had to guess. _“What the hell was going on?”_ Macy closed her eyes, hoping that maybe if she ignored them they would go away.

“But I want to show her what I did”

“You can show her later, c’mon lets help Dad finish the pancakes” she could feel the girls leave the room, as soon as she thought they were gone Macy started to freak out. “WHAT IS HAPPENING?” She whispered to herself as she straightened up. She covered her face with both her hands trying to make everything around her disappear just by sheer will.

Last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the attic reading the Book of Shadows looking for a way to save Harry. “Harry”

She uncovered her face, she could still hear voices downstairs one of them was for sure male. Macy jumped off the bed. Should she go look? She didn’t know what to do, was this a dream? Maybe it was… maybe she was dreaming, yes that made sense, it had to be a dream.

“Wake up Macy, c’mon WAKE UP” Nothing happened, Macy sighed frustrated.

 _“Maybe if I let the dream play out I will eventually wake up”_ she thought to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

She decided to follow the voices downstairs, if she was dreaming then there was no danger in doing so… right? The voices were coming from the kitchen. There was a man wearing an apron and cooking, it looked like, no it couldn’t be…

“Harry!?” he was smiling brightly at her and a wave of joy ran through her body. She couldn’t help herself, she rushed across the kitchen and threw her arms around him holding him tight. “I’m so glad you’re okay” His scent surrounded her, the smell of sandalwood, pine, clean shaving cream and something else that was just Harry, it smelled like home.

She had never felt more relieved in her life. Macy didn’t want this to be a dream anymore.

“Hey good morning to you too” he pulled back a little still grabbing her by the waist “You know I told the girls not to wake you up, but I let Maddie out of my sight for just one second… and well… I’m sorry” he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips, Macy had to swallow a gasp.

“Eeeeeew” both of the girls yelled at the same time. Harry let go of her and continued flipping pancakes as if kissing her was the most common thing in the world for him. Macy was still frozen on the spot though.

“Mommy, Mommy, look what I did!” the little one, Maddie, was pointing towards some Christmas cookies that were laying on the isle. They were poorly decorated, with red and green frosting and a lot of sprinkles. You could tell they were made by a child. Maddie looked so excited and proud of her work Macy didn’t have the heart to say anything bad.

“You did that? Wow, they look beautiful…” _“What would she call her daughter_ ” “sweetie!?” she said praying it sounded natural coming from her.

“No they don’t, they look awful” older sister rolled her eyes.

If you asked Macy she was the one who looked more like her, had Macy’s curly hair and big round eyes, only thing they didn’t share was the color, the little girl had green eyes like Harry and Maddie. Both her kids had been blessed with beautiful eyes she thought.

“Meredith don’t be mean to your sister” Harry threatened spatula in hand “want some pancakes darling?” He offered, she was darling now… apparently.

“Yeah, yeah why not” Macy took a sit by Maddie’s side trying to deal with what was going on around her. She suddenly noticed the rings on her finger, an engagement ring and a wedding band. So she was married to Harry and had two kids, okay then.

Everything felt so bizarre she was trying really hard not to freak out in front of everyone, the only thing keeping her from doing just that was that she didn’t want the kids to notice there was anything wrong with their “mommy”.

 _“Oh God, Macy please wake up, this isn’t real”_ she closed her eyes for a bit hoping it would work this time. When she opened them she was still in the kitchen. Maybe she had to start considering this wasn’t a dream after all.

“Here” Harry put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

“Thanks”

“You have to get dressed Mom, I want to be the first one there or the best tress will be all gone when we arrive” the older kid was staring at her with urge in her eyes.

“Don’t worry Meredith you know mom is very quick at getting ready right?” Harry intervened.

“Yes” Macy nodded as Harry put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“UNCLE HARRY I WANT PANCAKEEEEEEEEES” a little boy with glasses and a mop of black hair was running towards Harry. Macy jumped, a little scared with the sudden interruption.

“Michel I’ve told you a thousand times not to run around the kitchen” it was Mel’s voice, relief run through Macy’s body, maybe her sister knew what was happening to her.

The little kid raised his arms, he wanted Harry to hold him which he immediately did. He looked about Maddie’s age, a bit younger even.

“You know I’ve saved the best ones for you… with chocolate chips” Harry whispered, the little boy squealed.

“Harry, you have to stop spoiling my son” Mel said with a little sneaker in every hand. Macy studied her face, her sister didn’t seem to be uncomfortable with the situation, on the contrary she seemed used to it. _“What is going on?”_ she asked herself for the hundredth time this morning _._

Macy had hoped that perhaps if it wasn’t a dream then it had to be some type of demon and the three of them could be affected, it seemed like she was wrong.

“You know I have a soft spot for big brown eyes Mel, I can’t resist” Harry winked at her and Macy felt heat raising from her chest to her face, Oh God she was blushing!

“I think I’m gonna go get ready” she said, she needed to get out of there before anyone noticed something weird. She had to try to figure out what was going on.

Macy made her way to the attic maybe she could look for some kind of spell to get back to her life.

Once she reached the attic she was relieved, it was pretty much the same as her attic back home, the Book of Shadows in its usual place.

“Alternative life spell” she asked. Nothing,

“Show me a demon that can… I don’t know… change your life?” nothing,

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” she begged. Still nothing.

She tried to think of a scientific explanation but came out blank. Time travel didn’t exist. Besides in what life could she be married to Harry with TWO KIDS! Maybe it was some kind of parallel dimension or something. She paced back and forth staring at the Book of Shadows as it would suddenly give her an answer to all of her questions.

She sighed frustrated, in the end this was taking her nowhere and people were waiting for her so she decided to get ready and act as normal as she could manage.

Everybody was already ready at the front door when she got downstairs, coats and everything. Maddie ran towards her and held her hand pulling her towards the door.

“C’mon mommy we were waiting for you” she managed a smile, it was so weird being called a mom. Mel was already out the door, Michael running in front of her, Meredith was following them and Harry was holding the door open for her.

 

* * *

 

 

Macy tried to keep her cool on the way to the tree shopping thing, but it was very difficult with Harry and the girls singing Christmas songs that they all knew the words to and Macy just staring awkwardly mouthing whatever words she could remember.

“Is everything okay?” Harry asked grabbing her hand with a worried look on his face.

“Yes, I’m just a bit tired, I haven’t slept that well” she lied.

“WE’RE HERE DADDY WE’RE HERE!! LOOK AUNTIE MEL IS ALREADY HERE!” Maddie yelled excited. Mel and Michael had taken another car to get there because all of them didn’t fit in one.

As soon as Harry pulled over, the girls jumped out of the car running towards their little cousin.

They spent pretty much the whole morning trying to get the perfect Christmas tree, apparently they all had to agree on one and it wasn’t an easy task. Meredith wanted a tall but skinny tree, Maddie liked the crooked an ugly ones and Michael just wanted the biggest tree possible. The three cousins argued a lot and Harry was always trying to appease them. He hadn’t let go of her all morning and Macy was finding it more and more comfortable as the morning progressed, the weight of his hand on hers was something Macy didn’t know she needed but started to long for.

They finally seemed to agree on a tree that was kinda tall, kinda big and a bit crooked so it pleased everyone. Harry was the one who found it and had convinced the three cousins that it was perfect so they stopped arguing. He was so good at being a dad, it shouldn’t have surprised Macy because the Harry she knew was a very caring person, always making sure everyone around him was alright… but still, seeing him handling the kids with such ease and at the same time making sure Mel and her weren’t too tired or too stressed… it was impressive.

“Now, who wants some hot chocolate to celebrate!?” Harry asked.

“MEEEEEEEEEEEEE” they all yelled excited.

“Let’s go then” Mel said a big smile on her face “Maddie, Michael grab my hands” the kids did as they were told.

“Hey wait for me” Meredith ran following them.

 

Harry looked so happy, watching their family go, it was a beautiful sight. Macy couldn’t helped but feel moved by it.

“You’re such a good dad” she blurted out.

“I do try my best” he flashed a big at her red starting to appear all over his face, it was adorable.

“No, you really are... you’re good at this” Macy took his hand on hers.

“I couldn’t do it without you” there was something in the way he was looking at her, with awe. Nobody had looked at her like that before and it made Macy’s pulse begin to rise her stomach fluttering. A comfortable silence fell between the two of them, until...

“MISTLETOEEEEEEE DADDY LOOOOOOOK YOU HAVE TO KISS MOMMY OR IS BAD LUCK”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? Will they finally kiss? I will try to update tomorrow or Friday so stay tuned.


	3. It always starts with a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy spends a little time with her family and things start to get complicated also Niko and Parker show up

Panic started spreading through her body. The peck on the lips had been one thing, it had been short and Macy hadn’t had time to think about it but a full on kiss, well, that was a whole other thing.

 _“But he’s supposed to be your husband, husbands and wives are supposed to kiss”_ Maddie was staring at them expectation written on her face. She felt Harry lean in closer to her, she turned her face from Maddie to Harry just as he put both hands on either side of her face.

“We don’t want to risk bad luck do we?” he said caressing her softly. Macy closed her eyes waiting for the imminent contact. And then it happened, Harry’s lips were soft against hers. Macy tilted her head a bit their noses brushing. He was kissing her so gently with such care, it made her feel loved. Macy sighed pulling him closer to her. She felt light headed, and for a moment she forgot where they were until she heard a little giggle come from Maddie’s direction. Harry finally let go of her giving her a last quick peck on the lips.

“For extra luck” he said.

“Yaaaaay” Maddie cheered. Meredith was also smiling beside her.

“We should go home lovebirds, we have a lot of decorating to do. Besides, Maggie is coming after lunch to help” Mel grabbed the kids and started walking away.

“Shall we?” Harry said his hand extended.

“We shall” she took his hand. She needed the contact to feel grounded. She didn’t want to admit it but she was a little light headed after the kiss.

 

* * *

 

 The way home had been quiet, the kids were tired this time and it made for a calmer ride which left Macy more time to think about what had just happened with Harry. She could swear she had never felt that way about a kiss before,  she had had good kisses before but this one it had felt different…. It just had felt so… right.

Everything felt so real all of a sudden, her head was spinning trying to make sense of the whole situation.

If this was a dream she should have woken up by now. It had to be some kind of spell, something was clearly wrong with her. She thought about sneaking into the attic when she had a moment for herself so she could investigate some more.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived home Niko was waiting for them, she was happy to know that had worked out for her sister even if it was in another life/dimension/(future?)

They had lunch together and after that the kids wanted to start with the decorations. Macy helped bring the tree inside the house with a little bit of magic much to the kids delight. Niko and Mel were bringing out the Christmas decorations while Harry was doing some DIY ornaments with the girls, Michael had fallen asleep in the couch on top of Macy. She didn’t want to bother him so she stayed there watching Harry and her kids work. It was all so picture perfect it only made Macy even more suspicious. She never let herself enjoy anything for too long because 10/10 times something bad happened to take her happiness away.

She got lost for a while staring at Harry. He looked so happy, so at peace, laughing and joking with the girls. Every once in a while he glanced at Macy and her mind went back to their kiss… and she didn’t want to because it made things very confusing for her. Macy had never thought about Harry like a potential love interest, always so focused on Galvin but now… _“stop it, this isn’t real”_

The doorbell rang interrupting the very dangerous train of thoughts that was invading her mind. Michael stirred on her lap but didn’t wake up.

“I’ll take it” Meredith jumped off her sit and went to open the door.

“Uncle Parker!” she heard from the doorway. _“Seriously? Parker?”_ Macy tensed, maybe he was the one responsible for this. He was a demon after all and he was the reason Harry was in hell right now… her Harry.

She put a hand over Michael protectively and fought the urge to call Maddie and Meredith to her.

“Princess!” it was Parker’s voice.

“Hey! I thought I was your princess” a very pregnant Maggie came into view followed by Parker with Meredith in his arms _“OH GOD!”_

Maddie ran to hug her uncle and Macy held onto Michael a little tighter still shocked by how pregnant Maggie was. Of all the weird things that had happened since she woke up this had to be the weirdest.

“Why do they love you so much? It’s so annoying. I always thought I’d be the cool aunt” Maggie said with pretend anger.

“We love you too Aunt Maggie but uncle Parker always brings us presents” Meredith said getting down from Parker’s arms.

“Speaking of which” Parker brought out several bags of candy from his pockets and both girls squealed delighted.

Harry went to greet the couple but Macy stayed in place saying hello from the couch. Niko and Mel came back with several boxes of Christmas decorations and that’s when Michael woke up. She finally decided to get up of the couch and help the kids with the ornaments so she could keep an eye on them in case Parker did something fishy. She took a sit next to Harry.

“Sooo, you finally decided to join in on the fun” he said excited giving her a little nudge on the shoulder. She gave him a small smile taking needle and thread to start stabbing popcorn with it. She had never been good at DIYs so she decided to go for the only thing she knew she couldn’t screw up.

Her two sisters were sitting on the couch now chatting, with Niko and Parker helping Michael put some ornaments on the tree. Macy didn’t want to be around Maggie much, she was afraid her sister would read her thoughts and notice that something was off.

Macy was trying not to stare at Parker but she couldn’t help herself, she didn’t trust him at all. She was waiting for some kind of mishap on his part that could prove he was involved with what was going on.

“What’s wrong?” Harry suddenly whispered.

“What?” she was taken off guard. “Nothing”

“Macy, you’ve been trying to put that popcorn in the thread for the past 5 minutes and you’ve been awfully quiet all afternoon, I know something is wrong”

“I…” she sighed, something told her lying to him wouldn’t be a great idea, so she opted for a half truth. “I was just worried about Maggie and Parker that’s all”

“We’ve talked about this” he put his hands on top of hers reassuringly “the pregnancy is totally safe, for Maggie and for the baby, we’ve made all the protection spells we could, everything is going to go well”

“I know that, it’s just Parker I…” _don’t trust him_ she wanted to say but then she realized everyone around her seemed to do so… so she kept it to herself. “I just, I worry” she didn’t know what else to say without telling him everything.

“I know you do, come here” Harry put his arms around her and held her close, Macy instantly relaxed against him. “You need to relax darling, it’s Christmas, and we’re all here, together, no imminent danger on sight” she let out a bitter laugh, if only that was true. She tightened her grip on him trying to make the anguish that was quickly filling her heart disappear. Harry kissed the top of her head and finally let her go.

“Now, let’s go decorate the tree with our masterpieces” he smiled holding a star made of sticks with a red bow on top of it.

 

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon decorating the house and the front yard. They had a lot of Christmas lights … a lot, so many of them, she wondered how that had happened. It was good that there were so many hands working on their decoration extravaganza or otherwise it would have been impossible to finish in just one afternoon.

When they finally got everything done it was time for the kids to go to bed. Maggie and Parker were grabbing their things to head back to their place but not before her little sister took her aside.

“You’ve been really absent today, is everything okay?” Macy tried to keep her mind as blank as possible.

“Yes, of course, I’m just tired, I haven’t been sleeping well” she lied, again. Maggie narrowed her eyes.

“You sure about that?” she nodded. “Okay then, if you say so I’ll believe you” it didn’t sound like she did but Maggie didn’t ask any more questions “you know you can always talk to me about everything”

“I know” she hugged her sister goodbye thinking about getting the girls ready for bed so her thoughts didn’t go anywhere else.

 

* * *

 

Once Parker and Maggie left, Harry went upstairs with the girls to get them ready for bed. Macy took that as an opportunity to be alone with her thoughts and do a little digging.

She went back to her bedroom changed into her pajamas and started to inspect everything. There was a picture of their wedding day on the bedside table, she took it to take a closer look. It was so bizarre, the girl in the picture looked like her _, it was her_ , but it also felt like a different person. The couple in the picture seemed so happy, she could swear they looked like they were glowing. She put the picture back in place just as a couple of strong arms grabbed her from behind.

“Hi!” Harry whispered in her ear pulling her flat against him.

“Hey” she tried her best not to stiffen by the sudden contact. She was not used to being held like this. She shifted on her feet and just as she was getting more comfortable with their current position Harry went in for a kiss on her neck.

A small gasp escaped her lips, feeling encouraged Harry kissed her again and Macy found herself moving her head a bit to give him better access. Harry’s hand started to caress her stomach under her shirt. She leaned into him, her eyes closed letting herself enjoy the sensation. She knew she should stop. She could feel all of Harry pressed against her, desire starting to build all over her body. She tried to suppress a moan but failed miserably.

Harry suddenly turned her around and went in for a full on kiss on the lips. Macy opened her mouth eagerly hands flying to his neck trying to get him even closer to her.

She should really stop now, before things got more complicated. If only her body would listen to her brain, instead her body was just reacting… and right now… it wanted Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well well, I'm sorry to leave you all hanging like this but patience is a virtue my friends. Will Macy give into her feelings or will her common sense win this battle?


	4. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy reflects on her developing feelings for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for all the kind comments, they really do mean a lot <3<3  
> Anyway, lets continue...

Harry was guiding her towards the bed, thrusting against her, a groan escaped from his lips. And everything became very real very quickly, she couldn’t let herself go, not this far.

“Wait!” her hands flew from his neck to his chest slightly pushing him away. Harry stared at her, eyes wide, confusion and lust a mix on his face.

“What? Is everything okay? Did I do something…?” he blinked a couple of times the pressure of his fingertips still on her waist.

“No, not at all” Macy knew for a fact her face was bright red right now. “Is just… I’m so tired and I haven’t been sleeping well these past couple of days. I think it’s better if… I should probably get some rest” she said a bit unsure all her insecurities creeping back in.

“Yes, of course, of course” he stumbled “you should rest” he finally let go of her taking a step backwards. She missed the contact instantly “Do you need anything from me? I could make you some tea if you want” Macy felt herself relax, that was just so Harry, a small smile drew on her lips. He was worried about her.

“No, it’s okay” she placed her hand on his face, caressing his cheek sweetly. “Thank you though”

“I’m gonna go take a shower then, I’ll be back in no time” he took her hand between his and kissed her wrist gently keeping eye contact. She had always thought the butterflies in your stomach thing was a myth until that very moment. It had been such a small gesture but it spoke volumes to her.

Harry made her way out of the bedroom, leaving her cold, confused and sexually frustrated.

She stood like that frozen in place for a couple of minutes trying to decide what side of the bed she should sleep on. What if she usually slept on one side and Harry found her on the wrong side? It could be an immediate give away. She settled for sleeping in the middle, wait for him to come back and then move according to the direction he took.

The minutes went by slowly. She was nervous, she had never slept with a man before, ever. She knew Harry wasn’t going to do anything to her… she wasn’t even worried about him really, she was worried about herself.

She had crossed a line a few minutes ago and she didn’t want to cross another one, one she knew there was no coming back from. Macy turned the lights off so she could pretend to be asleep when Harry got back.

Her mind was spinning so fast, Macy was aware that she was starting to develop feelings for Harry, and they weren’t just _“you’re my friend and I really care about you”_ feelings. They were the dangerous territory kind.

It was one thing to realize your friend/protector was attractive… but being held, kissed and desired by him was a whole other thing. Her mind was already dwelling on how good it all had felt, she really didn’t need this right now. She thought, how was she going to look at _her_ Harry in the face when she got back? How was she going to look at Galvin? She hadn’t thought about him at all since she got here. Was this considered cheating? Oh God, _was she a cheater?_ She was so deep inside her head she didn’t even notice Harry coming back into the room.

Macy felt the left side of the bed sinking in and moved a bit to the left closing her eyes. She sensed Harry’s arms curling around her, he brought her closer to him, Macy’s entire back pressed against his body. So they were spooners… okay then, she could deal with that.

Harry then pressed a light kiss to the back of her head, right behind her ear and the butterflies in her stomach were back at it in full force… Maybe she couldn’t deal with that after all…

Harry fidgeted behind her adjusting himself, he placed one of his hands on her stomach sighing deeply. Macy didn’t dare move until she heard his breathing becoming steadier. She stroke his hand carefully and let herself relax in his embrace. It felt warm and save and little by little sleep finally overtook her.

 

* * *

 

 

Macy woke up to an empty bed, all of her happiness because she hadn’t slept this well in a long time suddenly replaced by disappointment. She glanced at the watch on the bedside table, it was 7:30 AM. Still early for a Sunday morning…

Where was Harry? Worry started to spread quickly through her, what if something bad had happened? What if she was back home and Harry was still in hell? And just as she was making it out of the bed to find out what was going on Harry came into view. He was already dressed with this usual suit and a cup of coffee in hand.

“I know… I know we said we’d take this week off to spend more time with the girls, but something urgent came up with the Elders” he looked apologetic as he sat on the bed beside her. He offered the cup of coffee which she took without thinking. “And with things being as tense as they are between us and them, I couldn’t refuse”

So there was still tension with the Elders in this life, some things never change.

She wondered what was going on and if she should look some more into it. “Are you mad at me?” he asked quietly, almost whispering, clearly afraid of her answer.

“No, I understand” she didn’t know what else to say, she had no idea what their situation with the Elders actually was so she didn’t want to mess up. She took a sip of her coffee “besides, your bribe worked” he let out a small laugh.

“I should get going” he got up from the bed. “Remember to take lots of pictures with the kids and Santa, I want to see them all later tonight”

“Tonight?” she asked disappointed. _“He was going to be out the whole day?”_

“I know, I’m sorry, I’ll try to be back as soon as possible I promise” Macy nodded.

“Okay” Harry leaned down to give her a short kiss on the lips. She still hadn’t to gotten used to that.

“Goodbye” he parted from her.

“Bye” Harry disappeared in front of her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Nobody else was awake so she thought it was a great opportunity to go look into the Book of Shadows again. She spent two hours there, but she couldn’t find a solution. She found spells that could make you do some short time travel, hours, never days, least of all years into the future. She also found a demon that could control your mind and alter your reality, she thought maybe that was what had happened to her but then she did a spell to try to undo it and it didn’t work so that wasn’t it. Frustrated and without answers she decided to go take a shower. Maybe that would clear her thoughts.

At what point should she accept that maybe she was stuck here forever? At what point should she ask for help?

She went downstairs and found Niko and Mel having breakfast. They were laughing at something Mel said. They looked so happy and in love, a wash of guilt came over Macy wishing she could have talked Mel out of erasing meeting Niko from her life.

“Good morning!” Mel greeted her “I though Harry would be awake by now” Niko nodded taking a bite from a burned toast.

“He left early this morning, he had to deal with something going on with the Elders” she took a sit beside her sister trying not to sound too bitter about it.

“C’mon Macy, don’t be mad at him, you know he has to keep the Elders happy, is the only way they will leave our kids alone. We have to keep them from knowing about Meredith’s visions” Macy prayed her face wasn’t showing how shocked she actually was.

She had never thought about having kids with powers. It should have been a given that her children would have magic she just had never thought about all the implications being a witch had regarding her offspring.

“I know, it’s just hard sometimes” she left her answer vague so nobody could be suspicious. Mel squeezed her hand trying to show her support.

 

* * *

  

Macy was surprised at how quickly the morning flew by when you had kids. After her quick breakfast she had to wake the kids up, feed them, get them ready and keep them entertained. Apparently their Sunday family plans were to take the kids meet Santa to the Christmas fair that afternoon. Maggie and Parker would join them after lunch again.

She had found out Maggie lived just two streets away from them. Both Niko and Mel talked about Parker like he was trustworthy but… still, Macy wasn’t that convinced. Her two kids adored him though, asking when he was going to come back.

She got to know the girls better that morning. She noticed Maddie was a loud and curious kid. She needed to be always entertained and she liked to play with toys that involved building stuff.

Meredith though, she was much more quiet. It reminded Macy of herself as a little kid. She had spent the whole morning sitting alone drawing. Macy’s heart ached for her. She couldn’t imagine how hard it was for a little kid to deal with visions, visions she was too young to understand.

It was finally time to go to the Christmas fair and the kids were excited to say the least. Michael and Maddie couldn’t stop jumping around the house and even Meredith couldn’t stop asking her when they were going to go meet Santa.

Once they got there they found Maggie and Parker getting some Christmas shopping done. They decided to take turns waiting on queue to meet Santa, the kids wouldn’t move though. They insisted on being on the queue all the time, just in case.

When their turn arrived at last Macy made sure to take plenty of pictures for Harry. It had been a pretty sweet moment, the children had been so happy telling Santa all that they wanted for Christmas, their innocence was so pure it made Macy miss being a kid.

The three cousins and Maggie demanded some hot chocolate afterwards. On their way to get it something caught Macy’s attention. It couldn’t be, could it? She could swear she saw a familiar face among the crowd. She narrowed her eyes trying to take a better look. Yes it could, It was him, it was the strange old man that had accompanied her home the other night… what if? What if she had been right not to trust him in the first place? What if he knew what was going on?

“Mel, I just saw someone from work, I’m going to go say hi, I’ll be back in a second” without waiting for her sister’s response Macy started to walk towards the old man.

“HEY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what will happen next? Does the old man know what's going on?
> 
> I will try to update tomorrow.


	5. Leave me something that will haunt me when you'r not around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy finds out why she's there, well, sort of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Merry Christmas everybody! This chapter took a bit longer to write, there were several things I wanted to happen here so it's a bit longer than usual. Anyway I hope the wait is worth it.

“HEY!” The old man smiled at her. “You remember me don’t you?! I knew there was something off about you”

“Of course I remember you Macy” he gave her a little wink. Macy froze.

“Wait… I never told you my name! How do you know my name???!” Macy asked trying not to raise her voice and draw unwanted attention to them. “Who are you? What’s going on?” she asked as confused as ever.

“That’s a whole lot of questions you just asked” The old man was strangely calm and that put Macy even more on edge.

“Are you a demon?” a loud laugh escaped his lips. And she felt kind of offended.

“No” he shook his head. “You shouldn’t be this stressed Macy, you should enjoy what’s been given to you”

“What’s been given to me?! My life has changed overnight!! I don’t know where I am!! PLEASE!” She begged “Tell me what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry dear but I don’t know” Macy wanted to scream.

“I don’t believe you! - You’re the only one that knows something isn’t right. Tell me what did you do?” Macy stepped closer to him trying to intimidate him.

“I didn’t do anything, all of this” He said motioning around him “you did it yourself” that had to be a joke.

“Wait, WHAT?” Her voice raised an octave.

Macy was so confused. She didn’t remember doing anything out of the ordinary. People were starting to give them strange looks so she grabbed the old man by the arm and moved away from the stream of families that were visiting the fair. “I didn’t do anything” she murmured.

“Yes you did” He looked amused which only made Macy even more annoyed than she already was. “You made a wish… right before you went to sleep”

“No I didn’t” he smirked at her raising an eyebrow.

“Are you sure about that?” She wasn’t.

She remembered being very tired and very frustrated, she remembered falling asleep reading the Book of Shadows wishing that… wait…

“But I didn’t wish for this, I didn’t even do any spells….I just fell asleep and then woke up with a completely different life” Macy was really trying not to lose her temper. She usually was a very calm and collected person but this man was getting on her nerves.

“Well, there you have it” He pointed out as if t _hat_ explained everything “Magic works in intricate ways you know? And a wish on Christmas Eve… is a very powerful thing” he said enigmatically.

 “But I only wished to know if everything was going to work out, I didn’t wish to have a new life… I just don’t understand how something like this could happen” Her scientific mind was going a thousand miles per second. This didn’t make any sense. “Am I in the future? Is this an alternative reality? Am I in a coma??”

“I don’t know” he shrugged.

“How, HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?” her patience was quickly running out.

“Because this is your wish. **This** is your answer” She was getting nowhere so she decided to ask one more important question, see if she could get ONE straight answer out of him.

“How do I get back home?”

“You will get back when you get your answer” so there was a way to get back home. That made her feel slightly better… just slightly.

“And how long will that take?” she inquired eager to get some answers.

“That depends on you. You’ll have to understand why you are here in the first place. Why not any other place… or time?” _So was this time travel after all?_

“Who are you?” she asked again. The old man just smirked at her.

“MACY?” It was Maggie’s voice. Macy turn around to see her sister walking towards her. When she looked back again the old man was gone. “ _GREAT_ ” She took a quick look around, just in case, but she was pretty sure she wasn’t going to find him again.

“Are you okay? you look angry” her sister said when she got to her. “… you were taking a long time so I decided to come check on you, just in case something was wrong” Maggie smiled at her worry in her eyes.

“I’m fine. Now, let’s get back with the others” she threw her arm around her sister’s shoulders and headed back to where the rest of the family were grabbing something to eat.

 

* * *

  

She was glad she wasn’t the one driving on the way home, it allowed her more time to gather her thoughts. The kids had insisted to ride with their uncle Parker so now she was in the back of his and Maggie’s car with Maddie sleeping on her lap. The little girl had fallen asleep pretty much as soon as she got into the car.

Macy thought about what had happened between her and the strange old man, dissecting every word he had said, trying to find some kind of clue. She vaguely remembered wishing to know if everything was going to be okay but… honestly? She wasn’t sure.

Seeing Harry alive and well should have been enough of an answer… right? What was the need for the marriage and kids thing? She stroke Maddie’s hair absentmindedly wondering what it all meant when the car pulled over at their front door. 

Macy said goodbye to Maggie and Parker and followed Meredith into the house holding Maddie tightly in her arms. The door was opened for them. Mel and Niko already there. Once inside she couldn’t help but look around hoping…

“He’s not here yet” it was Niko. She smiled at her kindly. “But don’t worry, I’m sure everything is okay and he’ll be home soon”

Macy gave an appreciative nod. She could tell Niko was trying to offer some comfort.

“I’m going to go put this little one to bed” she tilted her head where Maddie was sleeping in her arms and started to walk towards the stairs

When she got to the room their kids shared Meredith was already in her pajamas and making her way to the bed.

“Wow you’re fast” her daughter smiled proudly. “Did you remember to brush your teeth?

“No” Meredith sighed frustrated. She walked past her rolling her eyes.

She got Maddie changed into her pajamas and the little girl didn’t even flinch. She had continued sleeping during the entire process. The adrenaline of meeting Santa must have worn her out. She heard small footsteps running down the hall.

“All done” Meredith said walking back into the room. Macy got up from Maddie’s bed “Will you tuck me in like daddy always does?”

“Of course sweetie, here, get inside the bed” she put the pink blankets aside so Meredith could climb underneath them.

“Can you please look for monsters under the bed??? - just to check” she asked with a small voice, her little hands clinging to the bed sheets. Macy’s heart sank because she knew real monster did exist and she didn’t want Meredith to ever meet one.

“Yes, let’s check” she put on a brave face trying to pretend there was nothing to be scared about. She looked under the bed and she also checked the closet “just to make sure” when she showed her daughter that there was nothing to be afraid of her little fists untightened and Macy could feel her begin to relax.

She sat beside her on the bed and put a strand behind her ears tenderly “Good night” Macy kissed Meredith’s forehead and savored the moment. When she was little she had always fantasized about her mother being there to tuck her in. Every night.  She could feel a piece of herself that had always been broken beginning to put itself back together.

“Good night mommy, please leave the nigh light on” her heart swelled. It was a strange feeling being called a mom, a nice feeling.

 

* * *

 

 She took a while getting ready for sleep. Macy was trying to kill time waiting for Harry. She took a bath, she even put on a mask sheet, something she did only on special occasions, just to waste more time and don’t obsess over Harry not being there. She went to the kitchen and made herself some tea. Spent a good half an hour there.

He still wasn’t back when she finally decided it was time to try and get some sleep. She tossed and turned but there was a weight on her chest that wouldn’t go away. Harry had been gone for so long she was getting more worried with each passing second. What if something bad had happened to him? Did he do this often? Was it usual for him to be gone for such a long time and not call her? She fidgeted with the wedding band resting on her finger. Nerves eating her up.

Macy was seriously considering going to go get him when he suddenly materialized in the room. The weight on her heart lifted and she felt like she could breathe again.

Macy was mentally checking for physical damage out of habit, but the lights were off so she couldn’t see his face well. He sat on the bed taking his shoes off. Pants followed. He didn’t notice she was awake.

“I was starting to get worried” Macy couldn’t keep quiet any longer. Harry jumped a little, taken by surprise.

“I thought you’d be asleep by now” Macy was mad and she couldn’t understand why. Well she could, she had been worried _for hours_ without Harry giving any sign he was still alive and well…more worried than she would have been a couple of days ago. Macy just didn’t have the energy to stop and think about what that meant.

“I’m sorry, it took longer than expected” He turned to face her, reaching for her hand, she took it cursing herself. She shouldn’t be making it this easy for him.

“It’s 2 AM. You should have at least called” Macy sat up straight moving closer to Harry in the process.

“I know, I know” he ran his free hand across his hair. Nervous. “I’m trying to do what’s best for all of us” She could see his face better now, there was moonlight coming from the window. He looked tired. “I promise you. - Some days it’s just harder than others” he sounded so earnest. Macy could tell that it was difficult for him, being away from them, from _her_.

Her anger was fading away with every word. She understood he just was trying to protect their family… from the Elders apparently, which wasn’t as shocking as she thought it would be.

“I understand” she whispered. His green eyes lighted up and he gave her a small smile. It was amazing to witness how much a small word from her could affect him. Macy had never had this power over anyone before.

She got bold and reached out to him placing a short kiss on his lips. Harry let out a surprised sigh but returned it eagerly. His hands flying to her waist. She hugged him practically climbing on his lap. When they parted their foreheads were still touching.

“Macy” there was something about the way he whispered her name… like a prayer. She kissed him again, he opened his mouth to her Macy deepened the kiss, tasting him. He pushed her into the mattress. Switching positions. His body now towering over her. Harry’s mouth kissing her gently leaving a trace from her lips to her throat. He found a sweet spot there and Macy let out a soft moan digging her nails into the back of his head.

Macy wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him where she needed it most. She could feel his erection against her.

She was aware that this was probably a bad idea but she couldn’t stop. Her body was on fire everywhere his skin met hers. She needed more, craving that contact.

Macy grabbed his opened shirt and tried to take it off him, Harry got the message and quickly dispose of it. He was back on top of her in a second and Macy couldn’t help but run her hands all over his naked back feeling all the muscles he usually kept hidden under layers of clothing. His kisses had become more desperate, hands now palming her chest under her shirt.

“Please” she whimpered aching her back. Harry groaned loudly.

This was getting out of hand and she knew it, she just didn’t have it in her to care right now with Harry’s touch burning all over her body.

Harry started leaving little wet kisses from her mouth to her neck, then to her chest, he kept going down. He pushed up her shirt and pressed his lips directly on her stomach. It felt so good, Macy grasped his hair keeping him there, she thrusted against him letting out a drowned cry.

His hands traveled to the hem of her pants, _this was dangerous territory._ There was no going back from this. He stared up at her his green eyes piercing through her heart. She gave a little nod as if giving him permission and just as he kissed her again… They heard a loud scream and then…

“MOOOOOOOOOOOM!” It was Meredith’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooorry! I know I keep interrupting this two when things get interesting xD  
> I have to say I almost considered making them have sex but I don't think it would be in character for Macy, still it would have been fun.  
> Tomorrow there will be no update with Christmas and all but I'll try to upload a new chapter on the 26th!  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!


	6. I can see it now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy starts to deal with her feelings and sorts out her priorities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I KNOW! I didn't update when I said I was going to... but life happens. In my deffense this chapter is pretty long so I hope that makes up for the longer wait.

A chill ran down Macy’s spine. Harry moved away from her, worried.

“It must be one of her nightmares again, we should go check on her” Macy nodded.

“I’ll go… she called for me after all” she untangled herself form Harry’s legs and tried to make herself look presentable. It was very frustrating to be interrupted like that but right now she was more concerned about the little girl’s screams than anything else.

When she got to the kids bedroom Maddie was hugging her big sister while Meredith cried, it was heartbreaking. Macy rushed to their side and as soon as she sat on the bed Meredith jumped on her lap.

“Mommy” Maddie cuddled against them and Macy did her best to hold both sisters at the same time.

“Hey sweetie, what happened?” the little girl kept shaking her head crying. Macy held her closer “It’s okay, I’m here” she ran a hand up and down her back trying to soothe her.

They stayed like that for a while and after a good five minutes Meredith’s little sobs became less frequent. Macy noticed that Maddie had fallen back to sleep on her side.

Macy pulled apart from Meredith so she could put Maddie back on her bed. She quickly came back to lay down by Meredith’s side and held the little girl in her arms again.

“Are you ready to talk about it now?” Meredith fidgeted nervously. She looked so small, so fragile. Macy wondered, what she could have seen to make her so upset. She got her answer pretty much immediately.

“I had a dream daddy was falling in a hole with lots fire” the girl finally let out. Macy froze, blood running cold. Meredith was looking at her, eyes puffy from crying, waiting for an answer from her mom that would make her feel better. Macy knew she was supposed to say that it wasn’t real that it was just a nightmare… but it was, it was very real.

“What else happened?” she asked, hoping the little girl had seen something that could help her get Harry back. Maybe it was selfish to make Meredith remember her vision, but Macy needed all the help she could get.

“You were there in the dream too but you didn’t know me.” Meredith sobbed and Macy held her tighter a big lump forming in her throat. “I tried to help daddy but he couldn’t hear me and when I told you, you couldn’t hear me… it was like I didn’t exist” she cried. That answer didn’t help Macy at all… but she didn’t have it in her to ask for more details. She didn’t want to hurt Meredith more than she already was.

“I’m here now Meredith, see?” she took Meredith’s tiny hand and interlocked it with her own. “And daddy is fine” she swallowed trying to make the lump in the throat go away, if only for her daughters sake. “He’s sleeping right next door” _”he isn’t though…”_

“There was so much fire, it was so scary mom, I thought daddy was going to die” silent tears kept falling from Meredith’s eyes, Macy reach down to brush them away. _“He won’t die, I’m gonna get him out, I swear, even if I have to go to hell myself”_

“I know, but it was just a nightmare, it wasn’t real” she lied, her voice cracking a bit.

“Will you stay with me till I fall sleep again?” Meredith pleaded.

“Of course sweetie, I’ll stay as long as you want” Macy kissed the top of her head. And got back to caressing the little girl’s back trying to calm her down.

After a few minutes of quiet, Macy was nearly asleep but her daughter spoke again.

“Mom, is everything okay with you and daddy?” that took Macy totally off guard. All of her senses now awake.

“What, why… what do you mean?” she stuttered.

“It’s just, you look at him weird… you look at **us** weird” she emphasized. Macy was taken aback. This little girl was only seven, how was she the only one to realize that something was off with her?

“You’re too smart, you know that?” Macy was actually proud but Meredith’s face fell, her eyes becoming watery again _“Oh no”_

“So something is wrong” Meredith whimpered.

“No, no, no, not at all” she tried to fix the damage “I mean it’s true that I’ve been weird lately, but it’s not because of dad or you…” Macy tried to sound as honest as possible, find the truth amongst the lie and run with it “a lot has happened recently and I’ve been feeling a bit stressed that’s all”

Well, she wasn’t lying there. Her life had turned upside down in a day so… yeah. “I promise you nothing bad is happening between me and your dad” that was also true. Nothing bad was happening… quite the opposite really. What was happening was so good that it low key had Macy questioning her life choices right now.

“So you still love us” Meredith whispered. It seemed that she was reassuring herself more than asking a question. It pained Macy that Meredith was feeling this way because of her, that her mom didn’t love her.

“Yes” Macy felt tears starting to build up “You, your sister and… your dad…you’re everything I ever wanted” she realized then that she meant every word. A couple of tears fell from her eyes. Meredith held her, her little arms wrapping around Macy’s stomach.

“I love you mommy”

“I love you too sweetheart”

 

* * *

 

 She waited for Meredith to fall sleep which she quickly did and then sneaked back into her bedroom.

When Macy climbed back into her bed Harry was already sleeping on his side. Macy closed her eyes trying but failing to get some rest. Images of _her_ Harry surrounded by fire assaulting her brain. She crawled closer to the body sleeping next to her seeking comfort. Harry turned on his back, now facing her… reaching for her. Macy let herself be held by him. She put her head on his chest, his heart was beating steady and she knew that this wasn’t real but still… it made her feel a little better. Macy wrapped her arms around his torso and finally she let sleep overtake her.

When she woke up the next morning she was still in Harry’s arms. She sighed relieved and stirred pulling him closer. It was nice and warm and Macy allowed herself to enjoy this moment. She tried her best to commit it to memory so she could have something to remember when she got back to being alone every night.

She felt Harry move under her and when she looked up his piercing green eyes were staring groggily at her.

“Good morning” his voice was still raspy from sleep.

“Good morning” she smiled up at him. Harry leaned in for a lazy morning kiss which she gladly returned.

“How was Meredith last night? Was it a nightmare again?”

“Yes, she was very scared” Macy looked down.

“Did she tell you what it was about?” Macy shivered. She didn’t want to talk about it because it meant facing that none of this was real and Harry was still trapped in hell. But she didn’t want to lie either.

“She dreamt you were in danger” Harry let out a big sigh closing his eyes. Macy grabbed his shirt a little bit tighter.

“I hate that she has to go through this and that we can’t do anything to help her… she’s so young!” He ran one of his hands across his face in frustration. “She shouldn’t have to deal with such horrible visions. I feel so useless every time something like this happens…not being able to make it better for her.” Harry looked down at her, helpless “We’ve tried everything we could, but still she keeps seeing things a child shouldn’t have to see”

“You’re not useless, you’re a great dad Harry!” Macy interrupted his little rant. “stop beating yourself up, it’s not your fault, if anything it’s mine. I’m the witch” she declared “I’m the reason she has powers, you wouldn’t call me useless or blame me for her nightmares right?” he shook his head. “then stop blaming yourself” she whispered.

Harry sighed again, he pulled Macy against him so she was pretty much spread on top of him and then gave her a sweet kiss on the nose.  

“You’re right… it’s just so hard. I’ve always had answers for you and your sisters… not having one for your daughter… is…”

“I know… We just have to trust it will eventually get better for her”

Macy didn’t know what else to say. It was a difficult situation and she understood what must be going through his head. How worried he must be. She had only known Meredith for three days now and it hurt to see her suffer like that… she couldn’t imagine how much it would hurt if she had raised her.

“We should get up, make some special breakfast for the kids. We should make some waffles! Or chocolate pancakes, Meredith loves those! It’s Christmas Eve after all” Harry finally smiled at her and she nodded relieved that he was feeling a bit better. Macy reluctantly untangled from him and they made their way to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

The morning flew by. Macy helped Harry with breakfast, well she offered moral support and made some orange juice because he wouldn’t let her near a pan in case she burned something but still… the kids really enjoyed it, especially Meredith who seemed to not want to leave Harry’s side. Macy’s heart ached for her. Harry who was completely aware of the situation wouldn’t leave his daughters side either caring to her every need.

They still had to run some last minute errands for tonight’s dinner. Niko was working till the afternoon but Mel had the day off so Macy took Maddie and Michael and they all went to the grocery store. Harry decided to stay home with Meredith, she wanted her daddy to show her how to make a pie so that’s exactly what they did.

The stores were packed with people like them who had waited till the very last moment to do some shopping so it took longer than expected to get back home.

When they arrived Maggie and Parker were already there. Maggie was helping Harry with dinner while Parker and Meredith chatted on the sofa. She was showing him some of her drawings.

Macy went into the kitchen and offered to help with dinner. Harry politely declined and Maggie flat out laughed at her “Macy please, we want to have actual edible food for dinner” she had said. So Macy decided to join the rest of the family in the living room. Niko was finally home from work and they had all agreed to play some charades with the kids while dinner was getting ready.

Coquito was already being passed around between the adults. Laughter and fun filling their house. Macy couldn’t remember a time when she had felt so content so when Maggie and Harry announced dinner was ready and Macy saw everyone sitting on the table she had to fight the urge to cry.

 _“This was how it was supposed to be”_ , she thought, “ _a big family sitting together, happy on Christmas Eve”._ Harry must have felt something was going on with her because he took her hand under the table and squeezed it softly. She flashed a small smile at him.

After dinner Maggie clumsily got up from the table.

“I know it’s not midnight yet but I wanted to give you all something” she announced excited.

“Oh God” Don’t tell me the baby is coming!” Mel joked.

“No, we still have a few weeks left for that” Maggie rolled her eyes. “Parker would you be a dear and hand me those bags over there?” he did as he was told and Maggie started to pull wrapped presents with labels from the bag. They all appeared to be the same shape. “First one is…. Macy! CATCH!” She threw the present across the table.

“HEY!”

“Don’t open it until everyone has theirs” she continued throwing the presents around. The kids amused trying to catch them all. Once everybody had their package Maggie ordered them to open it. Macy unwrapped her present, it was a red Christmas knitted sweater with her name on it. She looked around, they all got matching red sweaters.

“I made them myself” she announced proudly. “You know how the doctor said I should find a new hobby to keep my stress levels to a minimum during the pregnancy soooo I decided to start knitting” she clapped her hands cheerfully.

“This is so coooooooool” Maddie said. “TEACH ME TEACH ME!” She was trying to put the sweater on.

“Here let me” Niko helped the little girl out.

“These are adorable Maggie” Mel said putting the sweater on Michael who was sitting on her lap.

“I love it” Macy smiled at her little sister “I can’t believe you had the patience to finish this though”

“It took ages but I think it was worth it” she shrugged. They all put their sweaters on and it made for a very christmasy picture. Maggie suddenly started crying,

“I’m sorry, you all just look so cute!” she said wiping her tears away “Ugg hormones” Parker kissed her cheek lovingly. “Anyway… let’s take some pictures.”

After taking lots of pictures and playing some board games it was finally midnight and the kids wanted to open one of their presents as tradition demanded. And so they did.

Maddie got a new doll, Michael got a little mini kitchen, apparently the kid wanted to be a chef and Meredith got a new set of watercolors. They were all very happy with their presents and the adults decided to let them play for a while even though it was past their bed time.

When everybody was distracted Harry took Macy aside.

“Could I steal you for a moment?” he whispered in her ear. Macy gave a little node. Harry put his hand on her lower back and guided her towards the back yard.

“I wanted to give you your Christmas present, I know we usually exchange gifts on Christmas morning but I couldn’t wait”

He looked so excited. His green eyes sparkling under the night sky, it was snowing and it was cold but Macy didn’t mind.

“Here, Merry Christmas” he put a small box out of his pocket, it was neatly wrapped with a big red bow. Macy nervously took it, it didn’t feel heavy.

Macy teared the wrapping paper, she was usually careful unwrapping presents, always feeling bad for destroying what someone else had spent time on wrapping, but she was too eager. She finally opened the box revealing a necklace. It was a simple silver necklace with three stars intertwined together forming a little constellation. The stars were made of crystals, each one a different color; green, blue and purple. She gasped.

“It’s beautiful Harry!” it was! So very beautiful.

She turned around holding the necklace so he could put it around her neck.

"I had it specially made" he confessed proudly his fingers brushing lightly against her skin. "you and the kids... you're my whole world Macy.- I wanted something that could represent that somehow" Macy turned around, facing him again. "Besides, I wanted it to be stars because of our first date" She could see a tint of red emerging on his cheeks. "Remember?" Harry asked shyly.

Macy couldn't hel herself and she jumped into his arms, hugging him. She was trying to hide her face from him. She wanted to cry. She had never wished to remember anything more in her life. Macy wished all of this was real. She wished she was back home and Harry was safe. She wished she could at least get the chance to have this, _all of it_ , with him.

“How could I forget?” she murmured against his neck. Macy could feel the tears burning behind her eyelids. They stayed like that for a while with Macy trying to calm down and Harry just holding her. When she felt like she wasn’t going to burst into tears she pulled away from him.

“Thank you I really love it!” Acting on an impulse Macy placed both hands on either side of his face and kissed him. She kissed him with everything she had, allowing herself to just let go. It was passionate, sweet, hot and gentle all at the same time. It was what a great kiss was supposed to be. Everything around them disappeared. Every doubt on her mind gone, Macy knew this is what she wanted, to feel this way, forever. Hot tears began streaming down her cold face. When they parted from each other Harry brushed them away looking concerned.

“You’re crying” he said, fingers still caressing her face gently.

“I’m just so happy” she shook her head trying to keep the tears from falling “these are happy tears I promise” and they were she realized, but they also weren’t. They were regret tears. Harry smiled brightly at her and just like that she felt a thousand times better. He had so much power over her, it scared her if she thought about it for too long.

“I’m glad you liked it” he kissed her again gently. “We should go back inside” Macy nodded, he put his arm around her shoulders and they headed back to the living room.

Once it was time for bed the kids insisted on sleeping with them. They were too excited for Santa to come and wanted to wait with them. Macy and Harry couldn’t refuse so the four of them crawled into bed. The two girls sleeping between them. Maddie was pretty much on top of Macy and Meredith was sleeping curled up in her father’s arms. Harry’s hand found hers across the bed.

“We did good” he said smiling staring at the two sisters.

“Yes we did” she smiled back stroking Maddie’s curly hair with her free hand. Harry turned off the lights. She felt him move closer to her, their foreheads now touching.

“I love you Macy” he whispered his breath tickling her face. And for the hundredth time that night she felt like crying.

“I love you too Harry” her voice cracked but she meant it, oh how she meant it. Macy’s eyelids became heavy, she didn’t want to fall sleep, she wished to stay like this forever, she wished…

 

* * *

 

 She woke up the next morning and the first thing she noticed was cold. It was so cold. When she opened her eyes there was no one beside her, her heart sunk.

“NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's back!! This story is coming to an end, I'll probably write one more proper chapter and then an epilogue. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the comments and the kuddos, I live on them <3<3  
> Have a Happy New year!!


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy is back home and now all that's lef is to bring Harry back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who takes the time to leave a comment or kudos <3   
> Final chapter is here, I hope the wait was worth it

Macy’s heart was racing out of her chest. She stumbled out of her bed and checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing the black pants and purple blouse she wore when she fell asleep on her real timeline. Macy remembered falling asleep on top of the Book of Shadows, in the attic... but now she was back in her room. She noticed it was back to normal, no wedding pictures, no new closet. And the worst part? Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Macy couldn’t explain what had happened to her, where had she been? How did she get there? How did she come back?  All she could feel right now was this sense of loss sitting heavily on her chest. She reached out where the necklace Harry gave her was supposed to be and came out empty handed.

There were voices coming from downstairs, her sisters were back. Macy rushed to meet them, eager to know if they had found something that could bring Harry back.

Mel and Maggie were arguing on the kitchen with Parker standing beside Maggie looking tired, sad and with a huge bruise forming on his cheekbone.

“I can’t believe you’re asking me to trust him after everything he’s done!” Mel shouted looking very much angry and annoyed.

“I’m not asking you to trust him! But please Mel, please just trust me!” Maggie reached for her big sister’s hand, trying to calm her down. “I know he’s telling the truth and…. We kinda have no other choice right now”

Macy finally stepped into the kitchen interrupting the scene in front of her. Three pairs of eyes now focused on her.  

“What’s going on here?” she asked clearing her throat uncomfortable.

“Parker has found a way to get Harry out from Hell” Maggie explained taking a couple of steps towards her. “We have to try it Macy please” her sister begged.

“We can’t waste much time.” Parker cut in, voice low, he was clearly intimidated by Mel “Time works different in Hell… every second here can be an hour down there” Parker looked over where Mel was standing “Harry might have gone crazy by the time we get to him, you have to decide now”

“Please, he’s telling the truth” Maggie pleaded. Her little sister had bags under her puffy eyes. She’d been crying probably after arguing with Parker. Maggie had to be very sure about Parker’s intentions if she was willing to trust him again.

Macy didn’t dwell on the subject mote, she had already made up her mind. She was trusting Parker. They had no other plan and she was desperate. She looked over to Mel who had her arms crossed, her sister sighed and then gave a little nod of approval.

“Sooooo… what’s the plan, what do we have to do?!” Macy asked. Maggie hugged her whispering _“thank you”._

“I have these” Parker took a couple of crystals out of his pocket. “These are soul gems, they allow us to travel to Hell and bring a trapped soul back into the realm of the living. I stole them from my father so I know for a fact they work” He confessed putting them on the table so Mel and Macy could have a better look at them. The gems were black but it looked like there was some kind of golden glow coming from them.

“We’ll have to activate the gems” Parker continued “these are the ingredients we will need to gather and here’s the spell” he pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper from his other pocket. “The only thing is… someone has to travel to Hell and bring the person trapped back. The soul gem will take you directly to Harry and once you are in physical contact with him you say the spell again and you’ll be back here”

“Seems too easy” Mel said. His distrust for Parker evident.

“It’s not” Parker shook his head “we’re lucky my dad’s a freak and has been collecting these for centuries. These gems are very rare and hard to find” He pointed at them. ”Also you have to make sure that whoever goes down there to look for Harry has a strong connection to him or else it won’t work and both of you will be trapped in there forever”

“I’ll go” Mel offered. But Macy knew it had to be her. She believed what had happened to her had been for a reason… it had happened so she could bring Harry back, using her growing feelings for him as an anchor.

“No, I’ll go” Both Mel and Maggie turned to look at her, surprise written on their faces. “I know what I’m doing please trust me on this”

“Are you sure?” Maggie said holding her hand briefly. She knew she was trying to read her thoughts. Macy let her, she didn’t care right now. She just wanted to get Harry back.

“I am, it has to be me” Macy could tell Maggie was confused but her little sister didn’t say anything else. Maggie exchanged a look with Mel. The decision was made.

“Okay then, where do we begin?” Mel asked Parker.

 

* * *

 

 

It took no more than an hour to get everything ready for the process. Parker had asked the sisters for a chance to get his brother back too.

He promised them he would take care of Hunter. Parker said that he knew Hunter was an asshole but he was still his brother and couldn’t leave him behind. They had argued but in the end they all reluctantly agreed to let Parker get his brother out of Hell. Parker was the one who had come up with a solution after all.

It was finally time. Both Parker and Macy were in the middle of a pentagram holding a gem each.

“Just focus on Harry, picture him clearly inside your mind and ask to be taken to him. Don’t get distracted or you could end up somewhere else” Parker warned her.

“Okay, I’m ready” Macy let out a big breath forcing herself to calm down. _Just think about Harry_ , she could do that.

Mel and Maggie started chanting the spell, Parker and Macy joined them. Macy held the gem tightly in her hand, so tight it was starting to hurt. She could feel it getting warmer on her palm. She tried to empty her mind, only focusing on Harry, his name echoing all over her thoughts. She tried to remember everything that happened between them the last couple of days, how it had felt to be held by him, kissed by him. Memories flashing inside her brain like screenshots of a movie _“Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry….”_

Macy felt a huge pressure all over her body, she could fill her lungs closing up. The air was getting thick around her, she couldn’t breathe. Her head was spinning but she kept chanting his name. Her stomach wasn’t doing that well either, Macy was going to be sick. Everything around her suddenly disappeared and then… silence.

When she opened her eyes again all she could see was fire and ash around her. The air was heavy and hot. She couldn’t make out her surroundings. It all melted together, smoke and ash covering every bit of land around her. Macy felt very warm and very sticky. She looked around, scared, fighting the urge to just scream Harry’s name until she found him.

There was nobody else here. Confused as of what to do next Macy noticed she was still holding the soul gem and took a look at it. It was glowing but faintly. She remembered Parker had told her that she should just ask the gem to take her to Harry so that’s exactly what she did.

“Take me to Harry, please” she whispered. She moved the gem around and realized that the intensity of the glow changed whenever she changed the direction she was walking to. She took the path where the glow was brighter and started walking hoping it worked.

Macy couldn’t have been walking for more than five minutes when she heard a scream. It was Harry. Without thinking she started to run in the direction the voice was coming from.

It was so hard running on pills of ash and sand, her feet kept sinking in and she even fell down a couple of times. Her eyes were starting to water because of the smoke, and Macy couldn’t stop coughing. Finally she stepped into something more solid, it was a rock path. She looked up. Harry was there all crawled up on the floor and chained to a wall, it looked like some sort of medieval prison. Harry’s face was full of bruises, a nasty cut was splitting his lip. His clothes were ripped revealing more bruises and cuts all over his arms.

“Harry” Macy screamed, she ran faster, she fell on her knees and threw herself around him. “Oh my God Harry” she cried untying him using her magic. Harry’s body fell over hers and she held him, tears streaming down her face. “What have they done to you?” she held his face softly trying to wake him up, Harry stirred and opened his eyes.

“M…Macy?” he murmured his voice sore. “Am I dreaming again?” Harry reached out and touched her cheek softly wiping one of her tears away.  

“No, I’m here, I’m really here, I’m going to take you home” Macy let out a small sob. He looked so broken.

“Home” he sighed. Harry was staring at her almost adoringly and Macy’s heart ached, he was looking at her like the Harry from her dream life did. _“He must be hallucinating”_ she thought.

“Yes, home” she swallowed. “We have to go now” Harry’s head fell on her shoulder, his hands wrapping around her waist. Macy returned the embrace and held him closer.

“You smell like her too” he whispered, lips brushing against her neck. “It feels so real” _what?_ Macy didn’t know who _her_ was and honestly, she didn’t want to know it either.

“Hold on to me Harry, we’re going home” she took Harry’s hand from her waist and interlocked it with hers, holding the soul gem between them. “Don’t let go”

Harry stared at her a hint of realization in his eyes. It was the first time since she’d found him that he didn’t look at out of it. Maybe it was clicking that this was actually real and he was being rescued. Harry let out a soft “Oh” and Macy began chanting the spell that would get them out of there.

The same feeling of dizziness and suffocation overtook her, everything around her became darkness. She could only feel Harry’s hand tightly holding hers. Macy thought she was going to pass out for a moment but suddenly she was back at home still holding onto Harry.

 

It took a while for Macy to focus, everything was blurry around her the only thing she could make out were Mel and Maggie’s forms running towards them.

“You made it” Mel’s voice sounded far away even though she was standing right before her.

“Oh my God Harry!” Macy felt Mel’s arms around her, she was still trying to get back to reality. Maggie was kneeling in front of Harry checking his wounds. Macy couldn’t bring herself to let go of his hand it was the only thing grounding her right now.

“Are you okay?” Mel asked, Macy nodded “you’ve only been gone for a couple of seconds here.”

“What?” Macy’s head was slowly focusing.

“This is real!” Harry finally said. He looked more awake now. Maggie hugged him.

“We were so worried” Mel said, hugging him too. Harry squeezed Macy’s hand looking at her over Mel’s shoulder.

“How long was I gone?” he asked.

“12 hours give it or take” Mel answered.

“Felt a lot longer to me” Harry said looking somber. How long had it been for him? Macy didn’t dare ask that question afraid of the answer.

“Harry! You’re safe!” Someone interrupted the reunion, it was Charity. She had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the attic “ _no thanks to you_ ” Macy wanted to say, blood boiling.

“What are you doing here?” Mel asked, animosity written all over her face.

“I wanted to check on you guys” she said as she walked towards them, her usual white suit in place. Macy got up from the floor, finally letting go of Harry’s hand and standing between Charity and her family.

“He’s safe now… you can go” Macy said not even trying to hide her contempt. Charity’s smile fell.

“I was just trying to follow my orders” she excused herself “please let me help, I can tend to his wounds in ways you girls can’t” Macy heard movement behind her. Maggie and Mel were helping Harry to incorporate himself.

“Now you offer your help? Where were you when we asked for it? Mel spited out.

“Girls, let her help” it was Harry, Macy turned around to face him trying to hide her disappointment.

“But Harry she…” Mel started saying.

“If she does I will heal faster” Harry cut in and Charity’s face lighted up like a freaking Christmas tree. Macy resisted the urge to roll here eyes. Charity extended her hand to him and Harry walked past Macy and took it. “Come, let’s get you all fixed up” Charity smiled at him, and as Macy watched them disappear she felt a sharp pain pierce through her heart. She was jealous Macy realized, and it hurt so much. Much more than she had ever imagined. Much, much more than when she found out Galvin was dating Summer.

“I don’t trust her” Mel said beside her.

“Me neither” Maggie agreed.

“Well apparently, Harry does” Macy added bitterly.

 

* * *

 

 

Macy paced back and forth around her room trying to decide whether to check on Harry or not. He was finally back from wherever Charity had took him to heal his wounds. He was in his room resting. She shouldn’t disturb him but at the same time Macy wanted to talk to him, check how he was feeling. She needed to know what had happened in Hell, how long had it been for him? How did he get those scars? What had Charity done to him?

In all honesty Macy longed to be with him. She needed to find out if what she had felt in her “dream life” was still there. She finally made her decision and went to the kitchen to make some tea, it was the perfect excuse.

Macy knocked on Harry’s door just to check if he was actually awake or not.

“Come on in”

Harry was laying on his bed, not a single bruise left on his face. His hair was messy, he was wearing a white t shirt. When he saw it was her entering the room a smile filled his face and relieve run through Macy’s body.

“I brought you some tea, maybe it can help to make you feel better” she smiled at him showing him the cup she was holding.

“Thank you, that’s very nice of you” Harry straightened up. Macy walked towards his bed and handed him the drink. He took a sip.

“Are you feeling better?” Macy asked standing in front of him awkwardly. She shifted her weight from one foot to another. Macy was nervous but she didn’t want to leave just yet.

“Much better, yes” he flashed her a small smile. “not a single physical wound left on my body” Harry lifted his bare arms showing her. His pale skin free of scars, it was as if nothing had happened to him.

“And the mental ones?” Macy murmured worried.

“Oh, those will heal too… with time” Harry look away from her, avoiding her inquisitive gaze. He was hiding something he didn’t want to share with her. At least not yet. Macy tried not to feel too offended.

“Can I ask you something?” curiosity got the best of her, she had been wondering how long had he spent in Hell since Parker had told them how time worked differently over there. She had been wondering how much of his damage was her fault for not coming to save him sooner.

“Ask away”

Macy didn’t hesitate and took her chance.

“How long was it for you?” she blurted out.

“Honestly?” he let out a sigh “I don’t know, it felt like days to me... months even…” Shadows began to cloud his eyes. “It felt like forever, it was always the same, like and endless cycle”

“What do you mean?” Macy asked. Harry put the tea cup on the bedside table and moved slightly to one side of the bed, making room for her… Macy noticed. She didn’t waste her chance and sat beside him.

“They have a curious way of torture in Hell. It’s not just the physical torture, they torment your mind too.” Harry stared right into her eyes and Macy held her breath “They let you think you have everything you ever dreamt of” Macy felt as if Harry was trying to tell her something, something very important, she just didn’t understand what it was.

“And then they would take it all away and wake you up with a beating” he paused looking away from her “When I lost consciousness again I went back to my dream life just for the cycle to start all over, eventually I just lost hope ”

Macy wanted to reach out for him so bad, she could swear her hands were actually trembling from holding back. Those feelings she wanted to know if were still there? Yeap they definitely were.

“I’m sorry that happened to you” Macy was really trying not to cry in front of him. What he had to go through sounded so awful, she had no idea how to make it all better.

“So when I saw you I thought…I…” Harry took a deep breath stopping himself from finishing that sentence. “You saved me” his hand found hers across the bed and a warm sensation spread all over her. Macy put her free hand on top of his and Harry did something she wasn’t expecting, Harry leaned in putting his free hand around her shoulder and hugged her. It was an awkward half embrace due to their position on the bed but still… Macy returned the hug closing her eyes, enjoying the contact. Harry’s body was warm against her and it was like a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It felt so right, _she thought_ , It felt so right to be back in his arms.

“Thank you” he said running a soothing hand down her back. That small movement gave her chills all over “For bringing me back home” there was something in the way he said home that made her heartbeat quicken.

“I couldn’t let you there Harry I just couldn’t” Macy said, she could feel the tears building again. She didn’t even want to imagine what would have happened to him if he had stayed longer in that place. Macy moved away from him and thoughtlessly rested a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. It was her way of making sure he was really there with her.

“I’m here now, and I promise I’m not leaving anytime soon” Harry placed his hand on top of hers reassuringly. He had a big smile on his face and his green eyes were fixed on her, there was something there, something in the way he was staring at her that made her wonder…

Macy knew her feelings for Harry had changed but she didn’t expect his to have changed too. But now… with Harry staring at her like she was his whole universe…now… she dared hope, hope that everything she had ever wanted could become real with Harry by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's over.... I'm kidding I will upload the Epilogue and FINAL chapter later this week!


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find Harry and Macy a few years into the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, the end! Thank you all for your comments and kuddos and for reading this stiory, it's been fun writing it"

Sometime in the future……

The streets were flooded with people getting their last minute Christmas shopping done. A very pregnant Macy and Harry were walking hand in hand admiring all the displays and trying to find the perfect gifts for Maggie and Mel.

“Look darling look!” Harry stopped in front of a display full of vintage design bags “That one, the red one, I think it’s perfect for Maggie” he said excited.

“You’re right, it is!! Let’s take a look inside” Macy dragged Harry into the store and started to examine everything it had to offer. The store wasn’t that big but it was full of antique bags and jewelry and maybe they could find something for Mel too.

They didn’t find anything better for Maggie so they settled for the red bag they had seen in the first place. Harry was waiting in line to pay while Macy distracted herself wandering around and trying some jewelry, there was this cute little necklace she liked but it was on top of the shelf and she was having trouble reaching it, her huge belly getting in the way. A hand reached from behind and gave handed her the necklace.

“Here” Macy turned around startled, it was the old man. It had been a few years but Macy still remembered him well. He hadn’t aged one bit.

“You” She tried to get away from him only for her back to hit the shelf full of jewelry. Macy felt it sway behind her and prayed she hadn’t dropped anything.

“Hello Macy, Glad to see you’re doing well” he took a quick look at her stomach and Macy’s hand immediately flew to it holding it protectively.

“What do you want? Why are you here” Macy asked worried. The irrational fear of her life being taken away from her creeping in quickly into her mind. She looked around trying to find Harry but she couldn’t see the waiting line from where she was standing.

“I’m not here to harm you Macy” he laughed mockingly. “I’m just here to see if it worked and it obviously did, I’m happy for you both” his words seemed genuine but still… Macy didn’t trust him.

“I don’t understand” she mumbled. She had looked for him after everything that happened. At first she thought he was a demon but after studying pretty much every demon that existed she realized he wasn’t it. There was no record of him anywhere so Macy eventually stopped looking.

“That Christmas Eve a few years ago you needed to see, what your life could be, you needed that motivation otherwise Harry would still be in Hell” he explained.

“So it was just a dream? You just wanted to get the idea of what could be inside my brain so I would fight harder to get him out”

“That’s what you think then? That it was just a dream?” he smiled enigmatically raising an eyebrow.

“Stop talking in riddles, who are you?” Macy asked frustrated, she needed answers.

“Do you believe in fate Macy?” _what kind of question was that?_

“I..”

“Macy!” Harry’s voice was coming from behind the shelf she nearly knocked down “I’m done!” She turned around to see Harry holding all the shopping bags. She felt the old man disappear behind her. _“Of course”_

“Is something wrong? You look pale” Harry reached for her taking a closer look, concerned.

“I’m fine, just a bit dizzy that’s all” she took one more look around, just in case. But the old man was gone.

“We should go and rest, get you something to eat okay?” Macy nodded still a little bit shaken. Harry put his arm around her shoulder and guided her outside the store.

 

* * *

 

They went to a little restaurant and had a quick meal. Harry and Macy were back at walking the streets trying to find some more presents but Macy’s mind was still back in that store. It had been a long time since Macy had thought about what happened to her that Christmas. Over time she had looked for an explanation but came out empty handed. She had always wondered if what she saw in that dream life was just a dream or her future, she had hoped for the latter.

Her relationship with Harry changed forever after that Christmas morning. He wasn’t just a friend to her anymore, he was so much more than that. He was her partner, the one who she wanted to share her life with.

Their relationship hadn’t been easy, they took a while to realize they both had feelings for each other and when they finally got together they had the Elders to deal with, they disapproved of their relationship of course. They even sent Harry away for a while, that had been one of the worst moments of Macy’s life. She didn’t know where Harry was or if she was ever going to get him back. During that period the only thing that made her push through was the thought that maybe what she saw was real, that maybe everything was going to work out in the end. That she was going to get married to Harry and have two beautiful daughters. Hope was all she had that’s why she never gave up on him… on them.

“Hey, where are you right now?” Harry asked worried. Macy had been out of it since the store and he had noticed.

“Nowhere, I was just thinking” Macy tried to smile and brush it off.

“About?” he insisted.

“Us” she said stopping in the middle of the crowded sidewalk. “Our story, how hard it was for us to get here and how happy I am that we are” Harry’s entire posture changed with her words, he straightened up a huge smile on his face. It still amazed Macy how much power they had over each other. “But it also scares me sometimes, I’m afraid it will all go away somehow” Macy admitted. It was a rare moment for Macy to let her walls down but with Harry it had always been easier.

“It won’t, I promise I will never leave either of you alone Macy” He placed his free hand on her stomach and then leaned in to kiss her gently. Macy still felt the same things she felt the first time they kissed, those butterflies in the stomach hadn’t gone away after all this time. Macy relaxed against him believing every word he said. When they finally broke away Harry spoke again.

“Now, I know that you don’t want to know the sex of our baby until it’s born BUT, I’ve been thinking baby names” Harry was trying to take her mind off her worries and she decided she was going to let him.

“You have?” she asked amused.

“Yes, if it’s a girl I think we should call her Meredith” Macy could swear her heart skipped a bit right there, her hands held onto his arms a little bit tighter. “Do you like it?” he asked unsure.

“Yeah, yes” she stuttered taken aback “I love it” Macy felt tears threatening to come out. Her answer was finally there she thought. “It’s perfect” Macy gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then threw her arms around him hugging him. She closed her eyes trying to keep her tears at bay.

“I love you Harry” she managed to say still feeling unsteady from the sudden revelation. When she opened her eyes again she saw the old man in the middle of a crowd of people at the end of the street, just standing there. He was smiling at her knowingly. Macy smiled back this time. The old man gave her a little wink and then disappeared. Nobody around him seem to notice but Macy did.

 “I love you too Macy” Macy knew now that it was going to be okay, she was going to get everything she had ever dreamed of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the ending, I know I still left what happened to Harry in Hell vague but you guys have to keep in mind this was written from Macy's POV, I still think I gave you enough hints to figure it out ;p  
> Thank you again for sticking with me through this story, I will really miss writing it <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a multi chaptered fic and I'll try my best to upload daily or every two days till Christmas.


End file.
